It has been known to incorporate desiccants of varying types into resins that can then be molded or formed into parts which are capable of adsorbing moisture. One such type of resin has been the various thermoplastics. When a thermoplastic part has adsorbed its capacity of moisture, however, the part cannot be easily reactivated so that it could be used again, because the part would melt, or at least deform, at the temperatures needed to drive sufficient moisture out to effectively reactivate the desiccant disposed therein. Moreover, binders such as thermoplastics, waxes, and clay cannot withstand the high activation temperatures needed to activate the desiccant disposed within them. This makes parts and shapes made of these binders usable, but not recyclable or re-activating.